<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Interlude by jellybeanforest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423838">A Quiet Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest'>jellybeanforest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bisexuality, Bottom Tony Stark, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Dominant Bottom, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Sexual Content, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Past Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark - Freeform, Power Dynamics, Rebound, Stony's Sad Secret Santa, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom, fan comic, fuck buddies, sad sex, submissive top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of his fiancee’s death, Tony Stark takes a hot blond (a.k.a Steve Rogers) to his chateau for the month to decompress and heal.</p><p>This is a sexually-explicit comic for betheflame for Stony’s Sad Secret Santa exchange.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stony's Sad Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts">betheflame</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Betheflame requested Under-Negotiated Kink, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Hurt/Comfort, Power Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, and Eventual Happy Ending. Per betheflame’s sensibilities, this is not super dark and is more on the sad side.</p><p>This takes place immediately after Ults 2. For those who haven’t read the comics, in Ults 1-2, the Ultimates (analogous to the Avengers in the main timeline) are formed with the following members: Steve Rogers (Captain America), Tony Stark (Iron Man), Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Natasha Romanov (Black Widow), Hank Pym (Giant Man), and his wife Jan Pym (The Wasp). Tony has an inoperable brain tumor and has only six months to two years to live. He dates, falls in love with, and gets engaged to Natasha, because she’s super kinky and drinks like a fish, basically like himself but with fantastic breasts. Hank beats up Jan, landing her in the hospital. This violates Steve’s old-fashioned sensibilities, so he tracks down Hank, beats him up, and kicks him off the team. He also starts dating Jan, but she ultimately starts seeing Hank again behind Steve’s back because she finds Steve too emotionally closed-off and old-fashioned. Meanwhile, there’s a traitor inside the Ultimates who is picking them off one-by-one. This turns out to be Nat, who is a Russian double agent working to undermine America and steal Tony’s fortune. After she shoots Jarvis in the head and tries to get Tony to transfer all his assets to her, Tony, who loved Nat but doesn’t trust anyone, manages to activate nanotech he had injected into her body to paralyze her and download the contents of her brain before knocking her out with a bottle of wine. At the hospital afterwards, she is killed by Clint in revenge for her killing his family (which had originally been blamed on Steve). At the end of Ultimates 2, Tony is depressed over Nat’s death and claims he will never recover… shortly before he spots a hot blonde on the sidewalk and asks Pepper to offer her a one-month vacation to his private chateau so he can fuck out his feelings and heal. In this fic, that ‘hot blonde’ is Steve, who is still smarting over the breakdown of his relationship with Jan. They have an arrangement of sorts, but it’s not really what either of them need.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This page is made of cuts of different colored card stock, pen, and colored pencil for Steve's hair.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The "Bad BDSM Etiquette" tag refers to Tony bullying Steve out of using his safeword, despite Steve being uncomfortable with breathplay. </p><p>I don’t draw often, and this is my first time doing a comic, so please be kind and keep that in mind.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>